Naming Names
by Roniturtle
Summary: Hamato Yoshi takes a night and considers the names of his new sons. Still not mine. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so after I completed the story 'Eating Clouds', I decided I would come up with a story on how Splinter came up with the names for the turtles and himself. I have yet to read a fanfic where someone goes into their idea of how the names were given so here is mine. I had a lot of time on my hands while we were at our camp, since there was no internet, so after the kids went to bed I came up with a lot of stories and sat down to finish writing the ones in my notebook. There are five chapters, enjoy and please Review. -Peace-

Naming Names.

Ch one Leonardo

The tall brown rat walked into the lair of his new home and placed his bags full of supplies on the floor by the turnstiles. It had been a long night and he was looking forward to relaxing on the bench with his book and going over the information he needed to finally make his decision. He walked over to the bench and looked down at the four mutated turtles that laid in front of it and smiled down at them tenderly. Three of them were laying down on the tatami mat wrapped up in a blanket, sound asleep while the one with the bright blue eyes was still awake, sitting up and keeping watch over the other three. The little turtle blinked up at him as he made his way over to them. The turtle gave him a shy smile as he placed his paw on his head and gently made him lay down. The rat shook his head, still in awe of this little turtle who was so fierce in protecting his siblings. More then once when he would come back from his supply runs, he would find this little turtle awake and watching over his brothers.

"I am home now little one." He whispered to him. "Go back to sleep."

"K." The turtle giggled tiredly and snuggled under the blue blanket with the yellow duck wrapped around him before finally drifting off into deep slumber. Yoshi chuckled softly as he watched the little one snuggle into the blanket. It still surprised him how much more mature then the others this one seemed to be, if he had any idea how old the turtles were, he would definitely put this one to be the oldest. But for now, he decided, they all would probably be at least one year of age, or maybe slightly older.

Hamato Yoshi sighed and sat down heavily on the bench. He was exhausted after his supply run and wanted very much to just sit and relax. He looked down at the now four sleeping lumps on the tatami mat snuggled up together in front of his feet and smiled contentedly; happy to know that they were safe and sound. It had only been two weeks since he and the turtles had taken on their new forms and he still could not get use to what had happened. But, he wondered, who could.

He sighed again and looked down at the book in his hands. A leather brown edition of Famous Painters and Sculptors of the Italian Renaissance. A book he had received from his late wife Tang Shen and one he had read a dozen times over. But it did not matter, he would read it a hundred times more as it reminded him of her. He opened the book and picked up a photo of the two of them. He smiled as he rubbed his thumb over her beautiful face. He couldn't help but give a little chuckle at this picture as he reminisced about that day. His human self leaning toward her, a happy smile on his face as she looked away from him rather shyly. His eyes showing a love he had never felt before and, Yoshi felt a tear roll down his furry cheek as he took a deep breath, a love he knew he would never feel again.

As Yoshi began to read, a small whimper from the blue eyed turtle had him looking down, fearful that he was again waking up. He shook his head as the one wrapped up in the ducky blanket moved slightly. The small blanket had once belonged to his daughter, but now that she was, sadly, no longer in his life, he had decided to give it to this one. Yoshi smiled as he thought of that night not too long ago.

 _Flashback_

Yoshi walked into the lair and placed his meager possessions he had just retrieved from his apartment onto the floor. He was just about to make his way over to the room he decided would be the kitchen when he heard a sneeze coming from one of the lumps that laid on the tatami mat in front of the bench. Fearing one of his new charges may have come down with an illness, he quickly made his way over to them. He stopped short and his eyes widen in surprise at seeing one of the little turtles awake and sitting up. He was shivering and sniffing slightly.

"Young one." Yoshi knelt beside him. "Why are you up?"

The little turtle with the bright blue eyes that Yoshi felt he could get lost in if he stared into them too long, looked up at him mournfully. "You not here and…he cold.." The turtle pointed to the one on the farthest end of the mat.

Yoshi stare at him in surprise. He had made sure all the turtles were asleep before leaving the lair and now, here was this little one awake and watching over his brothers. Yoshi was just about to force the turtle to lay back down and put the blanket back over him when he noticed the blanket he had wrapped them up in prior to leaving had been moved so more of it was now on the other side leaving the little turtle with none for himself.

He nodded in understanding as he looked back at the small turtle. "But little one." Yoshi placed a paw on the turtle's head. "Now so are you."

"He smaller." His voice sounding so much older then it was. It became clear to Yoshi this turtle was very protective of the other turtles.

Yoshi regarded the small turtle as he stroked his long piece of whisker that dangled down his chin. It was a new habit he had formed within a few days of their change and, he realized, it helped him think. He shook his head and couldn't help but notice that this particular turtle always seemed so eager to watch over his siblings as well as protect them, weather it be from someone or something.

He placed his hand on the turtle and gently coaxed him back into a laying position and smiled down at him. "I have something that will help keep you warm." He told him. He quickly went over to his bag and began to take things out. Slowly and solemnly looking things over as he went. So much of his life he had left behind in Japan but these few things had to come with him. He sighed as he took them out one by one.

A photo of him with his wife and newborn baby. He held back a sob as he placed it gently on the floor. A large book, the one his wife gave to him for his birthday…just before he lost her. He breath deeply as he placed it on the floor and ran a hand over the cover before continuing his task. He then pulled out a small blue blanket with a picture of a yellow ducky wearing a hat on it's head. The one he and Shen brought their daughter home in after her birth. He fingered the small blanket as he remembered that day.

"Miwa." He muttered softly as a tear ran down his face. So tiny and beautiful. She was just barely a year old and would probably be walking by now, maybe running and chasing the ducks and turtles in the pond by their little home back in Japan…had she survived the fire all those months ago.

He breath deeply as he attempted to force the haunting memory away; he stood and made his way back to where the turtles laid. He placed the blanket over the shivering young turtle and tucked it around his small body. "This is for you." He told him.

The turtle smiled up at him and looked at the yellow duck on the blanket. "Ducky?" He said as he snuggled into the blanket.

Yoshi smiled and gently stroked the turtle's head. "Yes young one." He told him. "A ducky….just for you."

 _Present_

A small smile played gently on Yoshi's lips as his eyes looked over the little turtle. "Always ready to protect his siblings." Yoshi thought. "So small yet brave and bold like….a lion." Yoshi lowed his eyes back down to his book, reading the title of the page. "LEONARDO DA VINCI."

Yoshi hummed softly to himself. "Leonardo." A name that meant 'lion bold', he told himself. He looked back at the turtle and wrinkled his eye ridges together as his eyes wandered back to the picture of one of his favorite painters.

He finished reading the biography and turned the page to his next favorite painter when he heard a loud yawn. Praying his turtles were still sleeping, he cautiously looked up from the book and watched nervously as the one with the emerald eyes was stretching.


	2. Chapter 2 Raphael

Ch 2 Raphael.

Yoshi smiled as the turtle curled his little hands into a fist and then released them. His green eyes stayed closed and Yoshi breath a small sigh of relief. He went back to his book and read the next page. RAPHAEL SANZIO DA URBINO. Another famous painter of the renaissance era and another one of his favorites.

Yoshi looked down at the turtle. His heart aching as he looked at the crack in his plastron, a crack he received when the little bowl Yoshi had his four new pets in had shattered seconds after he had been mutated. As he stared down at the little turtle, Yoshi once again felt a twinge of guilt about what had happened, but the turtle surprised him by showing a ferocity about him that not only kept him going despite his injury, it also brought out a fierceness and an anger in him that the other turtles, (with possibly the exception of the first one), were rather scared of.

Yoshi shook his head slightly as he thought back to a day not too long ago.

 _Flashback_

"NO DUMMY!" A small voice screamed out which was followed by a loud bang and even louder crying.

"STOP PIT!" Another little voice screamed and Yoshi ran into the center room where he had left the turtles to find two of them engaged in a brutal fight while one little turtle sat on the floor crying pitafully and surrounded by several blocks Yoshi had managed to find on his first supply run to the junkyard.

"Enough of this!" Yoshi yelled out. But when the two little turtles refused to stop fighting, he hurried to their side and quickly pulled them apart.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded.

"He tay I no mart!" The little green eyed turtle yelled, pointing a chubby little finger over to the little turtle crying on the floor. Yoshi looked over at the turtle with the chocolate eyes and then back to the other two.

The blue eyed turtle scowled at the green-eyed one. "You no mean on dem." He pointed his own chubby finger and wagged it as he scolded his sibling which caused the other one to scowl further and clench his fist. Yoshi, expecting the fight to continue, held him back by placing his paw gently on his shoulder.

"You two are not to fight." He told them gently before turning to the green eyed turtle and looking at him sternly."No matter what someone says about you, brothers should never raise a hand to each other to hurt one another." He sighed as a memory of his past came back to momentarily haunt him.

The turtle with green eyes like emerald gems glistened with tears. He blinked up at Yoshi with a scowl. "What brudders?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"A brother is someone who loves you very much and is always there to help you." He told him.

The green eyed one looked up at him in wonder. "We brudders?" He asked, pointing from one turtle to another then to himself.

Yoshi smiled at him."Yes young one, you all are brothers." He replied.

"We brudders?" He asked pointing between him and Yoshi.

Yoshi smiled down at him and shook his head. "No young one, though I love you very much, I am not your brother, only you and the other turtles are brothers."

Something within his green eyes stirred and he walked back to the turtle still crying on the floor. "I tworry." He said, patting the brown eyed turtle on his shell. "No cry, I tworry."

 _Present_.

Splinter smiled at the memory and looked down at the turtle. "Such fire dwells within your soul and yet…you are so caring and gentle." Yoshi mused, his eyes going back to the biography of Raphael." This one will be an example to his brothers as a true survivor and a great warrior." He thought. He stroked his long whiskers and hummed as he regarded the painter's name then looked back at the turtle. "Raphael, a name that meant 'God has healed." He whispered to himself as he regarded all the painter had gone through in his life and still managed to be known as a great artist.

He nodded and, smiling, turned to the next page.


	3. Chapter 3 Donatello

Ch 3 Donatello.

He continued to read until a strange whistling noise startled him and once again brought his attention to his four new charges, specifically the one with the gap in his teeth and the eyes of deep brown, almost the color of chocolate. Splinter smiled and once again found himself chuckling quietly.

This particular turtle, with all his childish like nature also seemed so highly intelligent. Yoshi looked up at the ceiling and wished, not for the first time, to be able to be a part of the human world once again. He could see this particular turtle excelling in everything and being quite the scholar. This is one he would love to send to a university, he smiled, maybe Oxford, he hummed, or possibly Harvard.

Yoshi looked back at the page he was reading. DONATO DI NICCOLO DI BETTO BARDI . Famous sculpture and artist, also known as DONATELLO. Yoshi read the biography and noted how gifted this particular artist was. Creating such great sculptures and wondrous architecture. Splinter found himself once again reminiscing to that same day not too long ago.

 _Flashback_

Yoshi came running out of one of the larger rooms he was inspecting at the sound of two of his new turtles fighting and one crying. After quickly reprimanding them and watching the green eyed one soothing the one that got him mad, he made his way over to where the crying turtle sat intending to ask him why he had insulted his brother.

However, as he made his way over to him, he watched in growing amazement as the turtle with the deep brown eyes quickly composed himself and began to reassemble the blocks and create a rather large and very complicated castle. Not the typical kind with a few blocks put on top of each other, but several piled on top in a very meticulous and precise way. He did this quickly and expertly.

"Young one." Yoshi bent down and stared at the work of art. "Where did you learn to make this?" The quiet turtle smiled up at him and stood up. He toddled his way over toward the bench where there laid a small book of the English Alphabet for preschoolers that Yoshi had found on that same supply run. He had not yet started teaching his turtles to read but expected to once they were a little more settled in their new home. So, for now, the book was nothing more then a mere toy for the turtles, or so Yoshi thought.

For here was this small gaped tooth turtle using the book to help create something he not only had never seen before, but something very complicated for most children that were of preschool age. He watched in curiosity, his eyes widening and jaw slacking in utter amazement as the turtle opened the book and pointed to the letter 'C' and the word 'Castle.'

"Castle." The young turtle told him and then pointed to his blocks. "I make castle." He said proudly.

Splinter nodded and stroked his long thin beard as a sudden thought came to him. "Young one, did you read this?" He asked. He couldn't remember reading the book to the turtles himself so he could think of no other explanation.

The small turtle looked up at him and giggled. "I read book." He told him proudly. He then opened the little book to the first page and pointed to the letter 'A'.

"A". He told Yoshi, then pointed to the picture. "Ap..ple." He smiled then he pointed to the next letter. "B….Bird." He flipped the page. "C…Castle."

Yoshi's eyes once again widen in utter amazement. To think this young turtle child, who could be no more then maybe a year old, had actually taught himself to read! He watched as the turtle moved to the next page and sounded out the letters and the pictures. When he was done with the book, he looked at Yoshi with a prideful smile. "I read!" He yelled happily.

"Very good little one." Yoshi praised before suddenly frowning as he realized something. "Did you tell your brother you could read." The little turtle's smile faded and his brown eyes looked down in shame and he nodded.

"I say…I can read and he can't." The turtle confessed.

Yoshi nodded in understanding. "And did you call him a dummy?" The turtle eyes went up but he kept his head down and his bottom lip stuck out as though he was ready to cry. He once again nodded shamefully at him. "Den he push my castle down." He told him, his eyes glistening with tears again.

Yoshi looked at him, wondering where he had heard that name used like that. 'Oh well, at least he was honest.' He thought to himself and then addressed the child. "Castles can be rebuilt." He said, rubbing the turtle's head soothingly. "But your brother's feelings are very fragile and name calling can cause hurt feelings to run very deep and last for a long time." He watched as the turtle blinked up at him in understanding. Yoshi patted his shell and got him to start walking toward the green eyed turtle. "Perhaps you should say you are sorry to him."

The little turtle nodded and walked over to his brother. "I sorwy." He told him as the green eyed turtle looked up at him. "You not dummy, you smart and I wuv you." The two turtles hugged and Yoshi smiled as he watch them play with the blocks together while he went back to exploring the other rooms.

 _Present_

Yoshi finished reading the biography on the famous sculpture and then looked back over at the little turtle with the soft whistle sounding snores. So intelligent at such a young age; so much more advanced then even he was. He smiled and mulled the name over. Donatello, a name meaning 'Gift' or 'Given by God'. This one, with his intelligence, will truly be a gift for us all. He hummed thoughtfully and blinked as he nodded his head in satisfaction. His eyes gazing down at the small turtle before going on to the next page.


	4. Chapter 4 Michelangelo

Ch 4 Michelangelo.

Yoshi yawned and stretch before continuing to read the next biography. He was debating about getting up and making tea when a soft cooing sound could be heard from the last lump on the mat. He sat and stared at the smallest of the turtles.

The freckled faced one with baby blue eyes that had such an innocence about them. If he had to guess the turtle's ages, he would definitely put him at being the youngest. The baby. Yoshi smiled; his baby. He looked down at his book and got a far away look in his eyes as he read the name at the top of the page.

MICHELANGELO DI LODOVICO BUONARROTI SIMONI. Yoshi looked at the first name of the famous painter. Michelangelo. A name with two meanings that meant 'like God' and 'messenger'. Yoshi looked back at the small turtle and reached a hand out to place on his head. So gentle and always wanting to comfort others. Yoshi hummed to himself, and yet…so in need of being comforted. He sat back and reflected on yesterday's morning events

 _Flashback_

Yoshi awoke to the sound of muffled sniffling next to his ear and a gentle stroking of his arm. He opened one eye to see the smallest of the turtles staring at him, tears flowing down his green cheeks.

"Young one." Yoshi sat up in alarm. "Why are you crying?"

"Cas you cwy." He responded, pointing to Yoshi's furry face.

Yoshi put a hand on his furred covered snout to find it was wet. Surprised, he looked at the small turtle and picked him up. "Did I frighten you because I was crying?" He asked.

The small turtle nodded. "I taut youd sad." He admitted. "I don't like youd sad."

"You do not like it when I am sad?" He clarified and smiled when the little turtle nodded and nuzzled himself into Yoshi's chest. Yoshi thought back to the very beginning of their existence.

This little one always seemed to know when Yoshi, or any of the others, was sad or upset over something. And he had to admit, this one seemed to be the turtle who needed to comfort when he saw this. How many times did he run to the green eyed one or the bright blue eyed one to comfort when they would get angry with each other. Or smooth the brown eyed one when one of his attempts to build or create something did not go as plan.

And more then once he had patted Yoshi's hand when he saw him staring into space, his mind so very far away in another time and place, and when he looked down at who interrupted his thoughts, he would see a bright smile looking up at him in such a comforting way. This one was always ready with a smile for him… and his brothers.

Yoshi looked at the light blue eyed turtle in his arms still looking up at him, his eyes still glistening from unshed tears. He pulled him close and held him tight. Soft tears falling from his eyes as he remembered the dream he had of his beloved wife and little baby girl burning in the fire. His anguish screams still echoed in his head.

"It okay." The small turtle whispered. "Dey not sad." Yoshi pulled the young turtle away from his body and looked at him curiously.

"Who is not sad?" His voice was a hoarse whisper as he stared intently at the small turtle.

"Dem." He said looking down at Yoshi's hand. "Yors famy." He smiled through his tears and pointed at the photograph Yoshi had been holding in his hands while he slept. It was now laying on the couch where his head had been. "Dey happy, you too be happy." He cooed. "K daddy?"

Yoshi's eyes widen upon hearing the endearment the smallest one called him. A name he had long to hear from his daughter but never got the chance. A choked sob escaped his throat. "I am happy my little one." Yoshi whispered pulling him back into a fierce embrace. "I am happy because I have you and your brothers."

 _Present_

Yoshi looked back at the book he held on his lap before looking back to the little turtle. Truly an angelic soul and one of pure innocence. He looked back at his book and regarded the artist and his works. Michelangelo. He stroked his long beard and hummed as he regarded the name. Then, deciding his work was done, he nodded confidently to himself, closed the book, stood up and walked to the room he decided would be the kitchen to get a cup of tea.


	5. Chapter 5 Splinter

Ch 5 Splinter

Sitting at the table, nursing his cup, he once again thought back to the beginning of their existence. Still not willing to accept it but forcing himself to move on, he had been doing all he could to make a new home for him and the small turtles. He had been watching, observing them for almost two weeks now and he still needed to give them names. But what to name them was hard. He and Shen had chosen Miwa for their daughter because SHE completed THEM and brought harmony to THEIR lives. But the four mutant turtles did none of that for him. At least, not yet. He knew at some point he would come to love them as his own sons, but for now they would be a constant reminder of the guilt and pain he still felt over what happened those two weeks ago as well as a reminder of everything he endured over the past several months.

He sipped his tea slowly and let his eyes travel over to a corner of the kitchen where a long tube like canister laid broken. Two weeks ago, the canister, once filled with a green ooze-like substance, was being held by a man who dropped it during a fight with Yoshi, and the strange ooze spilled out and landed on him, causing him and the turtles to become what they were now. He grit his teeth as he thought back on that day. 'Why did I follow that man into the alleyway instead of going home with the turtles?' He scolded himself.

He had been trying so hard to move forward, and purchasing the baby turtles was a way he hoped would do that. But instead he had to follow him. Why?! Because there was something off about the man? Because he felt it was his duty? 'No!' Yoshi thought to himself angrily, gripping the teacup harder. 'It was because I am a fool!'

'Yes, a fool.' He told himself. A fool that lost everything because he trusted in someone he once called brother and then inadvertently made him an enemy. A fool for not hunting him down and finishing what Saki started. A fool for not listening to Shen and leaving when they had the chance. A damn fool who once again got caught up in fate's cruel and twisted hands.

He cursed Saki's name the day he buried his wife and child. He leaned heavily against the headstone and cried hard, damning him to hell. And after several long agonizing hours of saying goodbye to his family, he was determined he would find him and do what he had to do and get his revenge. But his father, even in his weakened state, was able to place a calming hand on his son's shoulder and urge him to let go of his hate and anger. He urged Yoshi to follow his heart instead of his head. For in his heart, he knew Shen would not want Yoshi to kill a man he once loved.

Yoshi swallowed hard as he remembered his father on his deathbed, barely a week had passed since he lost his wife and daughter and here his father was, speaking to him, determined to make him understand. He remembered the words his father said as he took his last breath. Words that still echoed in his mind to this very day.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hear me my son." Hamato Yuuta begged him. "Vengeance is like a splinter, it can get under your skin and poison your life." With his last ounce of strength, he desperately grabbed hold of Yoshi's hand. "Let go of this need to have vengeance and find a way to have peace in your heart once again."_

 _Present_

Yoshi again clenched his fist, the words from his father sounding over and over again in his head. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he remembered seeing his father's face as his eyes closed for the last time. In that instant, he lost everything and everyone he loved. But he whispered his promise to move on and, after burying his father next to Yoshi's mother, he gathered what few things he could and made his way to America. He decided to come to New York, a city Shen had pleaded with him to take her to before she died. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, the image of her slowly fading away in his weariness.

Yoshi rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the small watch in the middle of the table. Five in the morning. The little turtles would be up soon and he wanted to go over his book and look at the names one last time. He got up, placed his tea cup on the counter and, with one last glance around the room, walked out.

He sat on the bench once again and looked down at the four turtles on the floor. He picked up his book and roamed his eyes over the four names he had chosen. With a satisfied smile, he watched as one by one, the little turtles yawned and opened their eyes. They looked up at him with a loving tenderness that made Yoshi's heart both ache and soar.

He placed his paw on the first one and rubbed his head affectionately. "For one so small, you are very brave. I will call you…Leonardo." He told him. The turtle blinked in confusion before smiling up at him. Yoshi repeated his new name. "Leonardo." He said, sounding the name out slowly.

He then placed his paw on the next turtle's head and once again rubbed it gently. "Such fire in your soul and such determination in your heart. I will call you….Raphael." He told him and repeated his name once again sounding it out for him. The turtle blinked up at him with with doubtful eyes and a scowl on his mouth before looking over to the other one who was sitting up. After a few seconds he sat up as well and watched as Yoshi moved his hand to the next turtle.

"You who are so gifted with such intelligence and skill, I will call you…Donatello." He told him as he placed a gentle caressing paw on his head. The turtle giggled and moved his head into Yoshi's paw causing Yoshi to let out a small chuckle. He repeated his name one more time before moving on to the last turtle. Donatello followed his brothers' example and sat up to watch Yoshi.

Yoshi placed a gentle hand on the smallest head and spoke. "Such a caring soul, such innocence and love in your eyes. I will call you….Michelangelo." The smallest turtle giggled and held Yoshi's hand as it went from his head to his cheek. "Michelangelo." He repeated rubbing Michelangelo's cheek with his thumb.

He was about to get up when the smallest one held him in his spot by not letting go of his paw. He looked down at him curiously and waited as the small one pointed up at him. "Daddy." He cooed.

Yoshi smiled at the thought of being called daddy by the little turtles. "His turtles". He mused with a half hearted grin, "His… sons?" The idea was appealing to him, but, he told himself it was a name he did not deserve and one they should not call him since he felt he had failed in his duty as a father to protect his most precious child. And although he would not deter them from calling him father, or daddy, or even Otousan if they wanted to, he decided they should call him by a more specific name instead. But it would not be Yoshi, he told himself, for he felt he lost that name the day fate took away his chance at a normal life.

"No Michelangelo." He told the young turtle gently. "You will call me…Splinter." He removed his hand from the turtle and sat wearily with his back against the bench. His mind once again going back to a past so near and yet, so far away. "Yes." He mused to himself as several emotions ran throughout his soul. "Splinter." He looked at the picture of him and his family sadly. "So that I may be reminded of what I had done…and what I had failed to do."

-End-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that last part was from the 2003 series, the episode "A tale of Master Yoshi." But I always felt that is probably why Yoshi insisted on the four turtle's calling him Splinter. Since he failed to avenge his family and made an enemy out of Saki, a person he thought of as a brother. And I could see Yoshi's father possibly telling him this like the Ancient One had done. I personally cannot imagine Yoshi leaving prior to his father's death, (or at least I would hope he would wait til his passing), so I could see his father begging him to let go of his anger and try to move on while he was on his deathbed. Anyway, hope you like the story and my idea as to why Splinter gave them the names he did. Please review, would love to hear what you all think. Peace.


End file.
